True
by mdiggory
Summary: I'm weak it's true, cause I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want me too, cause my heart keeps falling faster. Part 7, I think? In the Brachel series.


a/n: Okay how hilarious was Brooke storming into the classroom to get her stuff back from Sam last Monday? Anyway, I've had a bad case of writers block so I decided to watch a few of my favorite movies to get the creative juices flowing, hence the Large Marge reference in I Will Be, Pee Wee's Big Adventure is one of my many guilty pleasures. As of right now I sorta have an idea of what will happen in this chapter but I'm still undecided on how graphic I'll make the Brachel love scene, so I've been watching Kissing Jessica Stein and Loving Annabelle trying to get a handle on the choreographics. Sometimes I find it best if I don't plan anything at all and just type whatever pops into my head, we'll see how that turns out. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those that have added my stories to their favorites list. The title and song is True by Ryan Cabrera, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Brachel and friends are the property of Mark Schwahn ( lucky SOB )

True

I won't talk, I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

That you belong with me

You might think I don't look

But deep inside in the corner of my mind

I'm attached to you

I'm weak it's true

Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Don't you want me too?

Cause my heart keeps falling faster

Securing a secluded table in the television stations cafeteria was a feat within itself, Mouth realized as he spread out his lunch on the table. Who knew that news people could be so nosy, two minutes ago when he and his lunch companion walked through the door every eye was focused on the busty red head who was most certainly not Mouth's girlfriend. Rachel, so used to be leered at walked by the table of grips and sound techs without so much as a backwards glance. 'Wow,' Mouth muses "never thought I'd live to see the day that Rachel passes on a chance tease a group of horny guys. Guess she really must be in love?'

Taking a seat and immediately reaching for her can of black cherry flavored seltzer, Rachel cautiously eyes Mouth from over the cans rim. He's grown into quite the delectable piece of male specimen over the last few years, if they weren't in committed relationships right now then she might think of rekindling what she started in that hotel room in Honeygrove. And there's the rub, they are in committed relationships, well at least Mouth is, she's not really sure what to categorize her situation with Brooke, hence the brainstorming over meatball subs with Mouth a day after The Kiss.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how freaked out were you last night?" Rachel asks, always better to just dive right into the water temperature be damned.

"Well, I suppose I should say about an 8 but thinking back on everything it really shouldn't come as a huge surprise." Mouth says, scratching his head.

"What, you always considered me to a be closet case?"

"Not exactly, I suppose that I always considered you to be in love with Brooke." Rachel gives him that look that tells him his words are hitting too close to home and any second now she's either going to split or try to make him so uncomfortable that he gets up and leaves. "It's never been really obvious, to everyone else I mean, but there have been little things that I've observed about you that told me there was a new member to the Hopelessly in Love with Brooke Davis fan club.""Right and as the Tree Hill chapters president, tell me how do you go about initiating new recruits?"

"For starters, we observe your behavior and interactions with Miss Davis and compile a list to determine to what degree your infatuation has progressed. Exhibit A: Brooke moves into your house senior year, though there were five other well furnished bedrooms you moved her bed into your room." Mouth pauses to gage her reaction, Rachel merely smirks as she bites into her sub. "Exhibit B: You get tutoring in a subject you didn't need help in by a girl who totally hated you all so that you could help Brooke get the answers to the calculus exams. Exhibit C: You take the fall for the stolen exams just so Brooke could graduate and keep her contract with Victoria's Secret."

"Mmm, so to you that all adds up to me being an ideal candidate for the Hopelessly in Love with Brooke Davis fan club? "

"Yeah, that and the take me I'm your love slave, looks you would give her all the time. But seriously Rach, I'm happy for you two and I'm really glad that you were able to let go of all of that bad stuff in your life and be able to open yourself up to someone who knows just how special you truly are."

"I was scared, for so long that I wouldn't be enough for her, and truth be told I still am afraid that she's only with me because I helped her out of that dark place she spiraled into and the second she's whole again then…" reaching across the table to steady her trembling hand Mouth looks into the eyes of his friend and can see the insecure, frightened girl he's sure only a handful of people were allowed to see.

"Hey, if there is one thing in this world that I am absolutely certain of it's you and Brooke. Best friends and happy in love, you two belong together, I mean really who else could tolerate your neurotic spoiled asses."

"Thanks Mouth, you're the best."

"Always here for you whenever you need to talk alright? Oh, and by the way that kiss was so hot!"

I've waited all my life

To cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try

Anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

Not since she lost her virginity many years ago, has Brooke been this nervous about having sex. Then again it wasn't just sex, she was about to make love with Rachel, her best friend and possible soul mate who just so happens to be a woman. The sheer mechanics of the act baffled Brooke enough so that she spent the better part of the afternoon on the internet researching the topic. After two hours of clicking onto websites depicting extremely graphic pictures and videos of girl on girl action, obviously made by men, she shut down her computer in defeat and simply resolved to just wing it.

'Honestly, there is no need to be worried.' she thought ' I am damn good in bed, spectacular even. Besides, I've Brooked myself enough times to know what goes on down there, since Rach has the same plumbing this should be a cinch.'

Glancing at her watch she notes that if she doesn't leave right now she'll be late for her lunch with Peyton and Haley. With a groan she stands to collect her purse and car keys, dragging her feet in an attempt to delay the inevitable conversation she knows this friendly lunch date is really about. Oh, last night she was as bold as brass, kissing Rachel in front of their friends and now she'll have to sit back and listen to her friends either condemn or applaud her new relationship. After letting Lisa, her new assistant know that she was leaving for lunch and any important calls are to be forwarded to her cell, Brooke presses the down button for the elevator several times, anxious to get this inquisition over and done with.

You don't know what you do

Every time you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak It's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?

The second their waitress seats them at a table on the veranda of the quaint Mexican cantina, Peyton orders a strawberry Cabo Wabo margarita and gives Haley a questioning look when the other girl clucks her tongue.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything,"

"No, but there was definitely a look."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for cocktails, Peyton?"

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world," Peyton shrugs "besides, do you really want to have this conversation with Brooke without a little liquid fortitude?"

"Oh please, that kiss last night was simply Rachel's way of being an attention grabbing slag. She probably only did it because Lucas and Nathan were watching."

"I don't know Hales, from where I was sitting it looked pretty real to me, and it was Brooke who initiated the kiss not Rachel."

"So you really believe that Brooke _Man Eater_ Davis has been," lowering her voice and glancing at the scattered patrons around them "_reading Sappho's_ _poems_." causing Peyton to snort into her water glass.

"What is it with you and Luke and your clever literary references? Aren't you the one who first pointed out how touchy feely Brooke and Rachel have been lately?"

"Well yeah but Brooke has always been kinda grabby. I mean the two of you used to walk around arms linked all the time, you even shared the same bed when she was staying with you."

"On the contrary to popular belief there has never been anything but close friendship between me and Brooke."

"Hey, no need to go into defensive mode I was just stating…"

"Shush, here she comes," waving her hand to the brunette who just walked out onto the terrace, Haley and Peyton exchange one last anxious glance as Brooke settles into her seat.

"Hey Brooke!" they both say at the same time, their voices a pitch higher than usual. The waitress returns with Peyton's drink and Brooke immediately places an order.

"Hi, I'm gonna need one of those as well, the biggest you've got and a shot of Cabo Wabo on the side thanks." The waitress gives her an odd look before heading back to the bar.

"So Brooke, what's new?" Peyton starts off

"You mean since I saw you two yesterday, not much." unfolding her napkin and placing it just right onto her lap Brooke decides to be a bit evasive at least until she's gotten a few drinks under her belt. "The pre--orders for Fusion have been through the roof, the launch party was such a huge success that we're going to need to double production just to meet the demands."

"That's great Brooke, see you were worried for nothing. Anything else you wanna talk about, hmm?" Haley inquires

"Yeah, how are thing at home?" subtle Peyton

"Things are good, despite the invasion of Skater Girl. Do you know that little punk blatantly disobeys my house rules?"

"Who, Samantha?"

"Yeah the other night, Owen of all people, drops her off in the middle of the night after she tried to buy drinks using my ID. The _nerve_ of some people!" Brooke huffs but for some reason Haley and Peyton find her predicament amusing.

"Oh come on Brooke, you've done worst things at that age, I seem to recall having my best friend _Gretchen_ making us our first fake ID's when we were just 13."

"That is _so_ not the point, she was using _my_ ID, for all I know she could've been off giving half priced BJ's down by the river walk." of course the waitress picks this exact moment to return with Brooke's drink. The young woman is still blushing profusely after she walks away to place their meal order with the kitchen.

"Owen brought her home huh?" Peyton tries to get the conversation back on point, "what's up with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Brooke scoffs, taking a gulp of her margarita "especially after that Incredible Hulk shaped hole he left in my wall trying to run away from any and all responsibility when I told him I wanted a baby."

"Well can you blame the guy Brooke, you'd only been dating for a short while, springing something that life altering on a guy you barely know was asking a bit too much."

"It's not like I asked him to father the kid Haley, the jerk just pulls a Houdini the second that things got a little too real. He didn't even have the decency to dump me to my face, if Chase hadn't come over to try and explain, I'd probably still be waiting for his lame ass excuse. _Stupid Super Mario Brother looking mother f.."_

"Alright Brooke, settle down we get your point." watching Peyton take another sip of her drink, Haley is beginning to think she had the right idea about being good and loaded before starting this conversation with Brooke. It's become more than obvious that the brunette is stalling, going off on rants about everything except what they all know this lunch date was arranged to discuss. Sighing deeply, Haley decides to bite the bullet and just ask the million dollar question.

"How's living with Rachel working out?"

Brooke's posture noticeably stiffens, Peyton sensing blood in the water circles in for the attack.

"Yeah Brooke, is it just like before or are you two…" purposely leaving the question hanging, Peyton sneaks a look at Haley who is just as eagerly awaiting an answer.

Brooke downs her shot of tequila, as the lukewarm liquid burns a trail down her esophagus she gathers her courage and blurts out, "We've been sharing a bed for a few weeks now. There's been some kissing and heavy petting but we've yet to make love."

The sincerity in which she speaks the words catches Peyton and Haley off guard, somehow they expected Brooke to shamelessly brag about her new fling like she has past conquests, not to mention the term makelove instead of hot dirty sex.

"Wow, that's…wow." Peyton mutters, nonplussed

"Eloquent, Peyt."

"So are you two serious, are you in a relationship now?" Haley asks

"I'm not sure, we haven't really defined what it all means. Things have just been so hectic lately with work and then Avril moving in and all the baggage that comes with that. I mean I've never done anything like this before, at least not with a girl you know, so I'm trying to wade through turbulent water here and I've implied in not so many words how I feel and she's kind of done the same but…I don't know, this is really uncharted territory for me guys." Haley smiles slightly and gives Brooke hand a reassuring squeeze.

After that speech Rachel made last night in Peyton's office she's pretty sure she knows how the red head feels about Brooke, it's so sad that Brooke has lived most of her life deprived of love that she can't see it when it's staring her smack dab in the face.

"You said that you've implied your feelings to Rachel, what exactly is it that you feel." when Brooke's beautiful hazel eyes meet Haley's the intensity in her gaze leaves no question to the truth in her words

"I love her, I am in love with Rachel Gattina and have been for years. Even though it terrifies me to the point of throwing up I can't stop, I don't want to stop. I just…feel what I feel." a single tear runs down her beautiful face and she quietly whispers, " _I just feel what I feel_."

I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

a/n: If there are any inconsistencies or if the words don't really flow please drop me a line and let me know. I pulled a muscle in my shoulder so I was kinda hopped up on pain killers and muscle relaxers when I wrote this and what sounds good in my drug induced haze may not translate well later, lol.


End file.
